Glotis
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan mendengar suaraku lagi, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah bersuara untukmu lagi, tidak akan pernah. Selamanya... YunJae.


_**Tittle : **__**Glotis**_

_**Writer : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre : **__**T**__**entukan sendiri**_

_**Rate : **__**T+**___

_**Cast : **__**YunJae**__** and The Others**___

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story**__**, Kim Ryuhei and Jung Hyunno**____**are**__** mine**__**,**__** NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. **__**Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut dan membosankan.**___**TANPA EDIT! Malas soalnya =="**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pastikan baca Warningnya dulu biar tidak kecewa nantinya….**

**Mungkin akan ada beberapa yang tidak bisa memahami epep Yuuki kali ini.**

**Tanyakan saja yang tidak paham...**

.

.

_._

_._

_Bukankah kau bilang kau membenci aku yang menurutmu berisik ini?_

_Bukankah kau muak setiap kali mendengar suaraku? _

_Baiklah! _

_Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan mendengar suaraku lagi, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah bersuara untukmu lagi, tidak akan pernah. _

_Selamanya... _

_Tidak akan pernah lagi..._

_._

_._

"Yun, kau mendapatkan undangan dari Go Ahra." _Namja_ berpipi _chuby_ itu menyerahkan sebuah undangan pada bos sekaligus sahabatnya semasa muda dulu.

Mata musang itu melirik sekilas amplop undangan yang berada di atas meja kerjanya tanpa minat, "Undangan apa?" tanyanya dengan suara dinginnya.

"Konser Orkes Simfoni."

"Kau saja yang pergi! Aku tidak tertarik." Jung Yunho. _Namja_ satu itu memang sedikit angkuh dan arogan. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu. Alasan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang terdekatnya saja.

"Sepertinya kau butuh hiburan. Pergilah!"

"Jangan memerintahku Park Yoochun!" Yunho mengingatkan.

Park Yoochun, _namja_ berpipi _chuby_ itu tersenyum, "Kalau tiketnya dua aku akan pergi bersama Suie, sayang tiketnya hanya satu."

"Kalau begitu buang saja! Atau berikan pada Changmin!"

"Tiket itu untukmu, bukan untuk orang lain." Ucap Yoochun, "Setidaknya hargailah niat baik pengirimnya."

.

.

"Pianisnya masih sangat muda. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Aku mengidolakannya." _Yeoja_ bermarga Go itu bercerita dengan penuh semangat walaupun lawan bicara sepertinya sama sekali tidak menaruh ketertarikan terhadap ceritanya.

Ya, akhirnya Yunho datang demi menghormati kerja sama yang sudah terjalin antara perusahaan mereka, "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak tunanganmu saja, Nona Go?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah, dia datang. Hanya saja karena dia adalah promotor acara ini sehingga dia berada di _back_ _stage_ untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja." Jelas Ahra, "Calon adik iparku pun ikut ambil andil sebagai salah satu anggota orkes kali ini." Ucap Ahra bangga.

"Hm... memagang apa dia?" tanya Yunho.

"Piano." Jawab Ahra.

"Pantas kau sangat membanggakan pianisnya, ternyata calon adik iparmu sendiri." Sahut Yunho.

"_Ne_. Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dia sangat berbakat. Sering menciptakan lagu dan lirik yang indah. Sayang Joongie tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu-lagu ciptaannya lagi, padahal suaranya sangat merdu. Ya, merdu sekali..." Ahra terus melontarkan pujian-pujian untuk calon adik iparnya tanpa memedulikan ekspresi kaget yang ditunjukkan oleh lawan bicaranya.

Layar berawarna merah _maroon_ itu terangkat, lampu _fluoresen_ menyorot ke panggung tempat dimana para anggota orkestra tersenyum dan memberikan salam pada para penonton sebelum memposisikan diri meraka masing-masing sesuai alat musik yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Dia Jaejoongie!" dengan semangat Ahra menunjuk sosok cantik yang menuju ke arah piano yang berada di sisi paling luar panggung, "Dia _namja_ tetapi sangat cantik bukan? Aku pernah cemburu padanya karena mengira dia selingkuhan tunanganku."

Mata setajam musang itu terus mengintai sosok yang mengganggu pikirannya, terus mengawasinya tanpa mau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang mangsa. Mangsa yang selama ini dicari-carinya.

.

.

_Nocturne, My Bloody Valentaine, Bollero, Begin, Love In The Ice, Why Did I Fall In Love With You, In Heaven, Tommorow, Pierroti, White Lies, Picture Of You, Forever Love_ dan _Sunny Day_ telah disajikan dengan baik oleh seluruh anggota orkes. Irama yang mengalun lembut namun terasa hidup itu membuat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya bergetar.

Di _back stage_ Ahra mengenalkan Yunho pada tunangan dan calon adik iparnya. Mereka berempat bahkan pergi makan malam bersama. Membicarakan konser yang baru saja usai itu dengan penuh semangat. Mengingat jejak kesuksesan penampilan para pemusik tadi yang sukses menggetarkan hati para penontonnya.

"Kenapa Jaejoong _sshi_ sedari tadi hanya mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepala saja? Apa kehadiranku mengganggumu sehingga kau enggan bicara, Jaejoong _sshi_?" tanya Yunho pada _namja_ cantik di hadapannya ini. Ada letupan perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Yunho sedikit terusik dengan kediaman _namja_ cantik itu.

Kim Ryuhei, tunangan Ahra itu tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho, "Kau pernah mendengar _Glotis_, Yunho _sshi_?" tanyanya sambil melirik adiknya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Apa itu?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, istilah bisnis apa itu? Kenapa namanya aneh sekali? Yunho bahkan baru mendengarnya.

"_Glotis_ adalah kanker yang mana sel kankernya tumbuh pada pita suara." Jelas Ryuhei.

"Lalu?" tanya Yunho.

"_Glotis_ itu menyerang Joongie." Jawab Ryuhei,

Yunho terdiam mendengarkan penuturan Ryuhei dengan seksama.

"_Laryngectomy_ atau operasi untuk menghapus semua bagian pita suara adalah solusi untuk membuat Joongie tetap hidup mengingat sel kanker itu sudah menyebar sampai kerongkongannya. Joongie tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi." Ryuhei tersenyum getir mengingat kenyataan pahit yang menimpa adiknya.

Prang!

Sendok yang Yunho genggam terjatuh begitu saja. Mata setajam musangnya nanar menatap sosok cantik di depannya yang masih memakan makan malamnya dengan ekspresi datar dan biasa.

"Joongie sudah berkonsultasi dengan ahli _patologi wicara_ agar dapat belajar berbicara meskipun tidak memiliki kotak suara, namun hanya disaat tertentu saja Joongie mau berbicara pada kami." Ucap Ryuhei.

.

.

Yunho diam. Di sampingnya seorang _namja_ cantik tengah terlelap dengan wajah damainya. Padahal dulu Yunho tidak serius mengatakan semuanya, padahal dulu Yunho sangat menantikan suara merdu itu memanggil namanya.

Namun kini...

Apakah Yunho tidak lagi bisa mendengarkan suara itu lagi? Suara yang sejujurnya sangat disukainya?

Dulu ketika masih sama-sama duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas (SMA), Jaejoong sering meneriakkan namanya dengan penuh semangat saat dirinya sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya, Yunho masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana suara nyaring itu kerap kali membuat fans _yeoja_ Yunho kesal. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sejujurnya Yunho selalu menantikan saat-saat dimana Jaejoong meneriakkan namanya. Yunho diam-diam selalu menunggu sebuah puisi dan sekotak kue kering di dalam lokernya, pemberian Jaejoong. Walaupun tidak pernah mencantumkan nama pengirimnya namun Yunho tetap tahu bahwa semua itu pemberian Jaejoong, karena Yunho tidak pernah salah mengenali tulisan _namja_ yang disukainya sejak awal mereka bertemu di tahun ajaran baru dulu.

Hanya saja Yunho tidak mau menyeret Jaejoong dalam pusara kejamnya...

Pernah beberapa kali Yunho mendapati para fans _yeoja_nya berlaku kasar pada Jaejoong namun _namja_ cantik itu tetap tersenyum. Tidak sekali dua kali Yunho secara tidak sengaja mendengarkan obrolan teman sekelas _namja_nya yang berniat melecehkan Jaejoong. Yunho marah, menghajar mereka hingga nyaris diskors.

Sampai akhirnya Yunho berkata...

"_Aku sangat membencimu Kim Jaejoong! kau yang selalu berisik memanggil-manggil namaku tiap kali aku berada dalam jangkauanmu. Aku mendengar suaramu yang sumbang itu!"_

Tidak ada alasan lain.

Yunho hanya ingin melindungi Jaejoongnya. Kala itu Yunho berpikir mungkin lebih baik bila Jaejoong tidak terlalu dekat dengannya agar _namja_ cantik itu tidak disakiti oleh orang lain. Dengan cara itu Yunho berharap bisa menjaga Jaejoongnya dari jauh. Hanya saja...

Semua tidak seperti yang Yunho bayangkan sebelumnya.

_Namja_ cantik itu memilih pergi meninggalkannya satu bulan usai Yunho mengatakan kalimat sedikit menusuk itu. Tanpa kabar yang jelas Jaejoongnya menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Yunho kebinggungan dan terus mencarinya...

Sekarang _namja_ cantik itu terlelap di sampingnya karena kakak Jaejoong harus menemani Ahra yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan usai makan malam ke rumah sakit. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, terlebih setelah mengetahui kondisi _namja_ cantik yang masih sangat dicintainya.

Ya.

Segenap rindu dendam Yunho memang hanya diperuntukkan untuk namja cantik itu seorang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho saat sepasang mata indah itu menatapnya.

Hanya ada anggukan kepala dan senyuman sebelum pintu mobil itu dibuka oleh _namja_ cantik itu. Jaejoong keluar dari mobil. Sebelum menutup kembali pintu mobil, _namja_ cantik itu membungkuk pada Yunho untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

Yunho bergeming (tidak bergerak sedikit pun) untuk sekedar mencegah _namja_ cantik itu. Dengan ekor mata musangnya, Yunho menatap _namja_ cantiknya berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya. Yunho merasa ada sebuah palung besar yang mengikis hatinya perlahan-lahan. Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan air mata itu lolos begitu saja dari sudut-sudut mata tegas miliknya, membiarkan sakit itu luruh bersamaan dengan supir yang mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

.

.

_Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu, aku tidak butuh rasa ibamu. Kenapa kau datang setiap hari untuk menemuiku? Kenapa kau selalu memberiku hadiah-hadiah yang tidak pernah ku inginkan? Apa maumu sebenarnya?_

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan _namja_ cantik itu, "Kenapa kau marah? Kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja? Aku menjadi perjaka tua sampai sekarang hanya demi mencarimu, menemukanku untuk mengatakan betapa sangat berartinya dirimu bagiku, _Boo_." Ucapnya, 'Lihat! Usiaku 32 tahun sekarang dan aku sama sekali belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih. Itu karenamu, _Boo_. Karena aku menunggumu."

_Jung Yunho yang terhormat, kau mulai ngelantur! Dan kenapa kau memanggilku, Boo? Nama apa itu?_

"Kim Jaejoong, menikahlah denganku." Ucap Yunho.

_Kau gila? Mabuk? Pergilah ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk memeriksa otakmu!_

"Auwh!" Yunho mengaduh saat tulang keringnya ditendang oleh _namja_ cantik yang menatap sengit padanya. Lemparan gembor (alat yang digunakan untuk menyirap tanaman) pun Yunho terima karena sudah lancang mengganggu waktu _namja_ cantik itu. Tetapi tekadnya sudah bulat. Sekarang, Yunho tidak akan mundur lagi, tidak akan menghindar ataupun takut lagi. Yunho yang sekarang bukan lagi Yunho yang dulu. Yunho yang sekarang akan memasang badan untuk melindungi _namja_ cantiknya dari hinaan orang lain, bukan menjauhinya.

_Rasakan!_

"_Boo_ Jaejoongie, mari menikah dan membangun keluarga kecil kita berdua!" teriak Yunho saat namja cantik itu meninggalkannya dan memilih masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak! Yunho tidak akan menyerah kali ini! Tidak akan!

.

.

_Di duniaku yang sunyi ini aku tidak mengharap apa-apa. Kenapa kau harus datang lagi? Dulu aku memang menyukaimu, mengagumimu... Tetapi siapa kita? Kau hanyalah Jung Yunho sedangkan aku hanya seorang Kim Jaejoong. kita tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apa-apa, aku hanya seorang fans yang sangat menyukaimu yang kala kau menggiring kulit bundar keras itu dengan lincahnya. Kau hanya sekali berbicara padaku, masihkah kau ingat kalimat yang kau utarakan waktu itu?_

"_Aku sangat membencimu Kim Jaejoong! kau yang selalu berisik memanggil-manggil namaku tiap kali aku berada dalam jangkauanmu. Aku mendengar suaramu yang sumbang itu!"_

_Kau ingat sekarang?_

_Kata-kata itu sungguh meninggalkan kesan yang terlampau dalam untukku._

_Satu bulan setelah kau berkata seperti itu dokter memvonisku dengan penyakit mengerikan, Glotis. Sel kanker yang sudah menyebar membuat pita suaraku terpaksa diangkat. Walaupun aku masih bisa bicara dengan latihan khusus, tapi entah kenapa aku enggan bersua dengan orang lain. Mungkin efek perkataanmu yang membekas dalam ingatanku sampai sekarang._

_Lalu kenapa kau datang lagi?_

_Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu, aku tidak butuh rasa ibamu. Sungguh..._

_Cukuplah begini hidupku. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi darimu. Aku sudah mencampakan cinta itu bahkan sebelum terucap._

_Ya..._

_Duniaku yang sunyi ini adalah teman yang cocok untukku._

_Bukankah begitu?_

_Lalu kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan sendu seperti itu? Kenapa kau selalu menatapku dengan pandangan terluka seperti itu?_

_Jangan mengasihaniku! Jangan pernah! Karena aku tidak suka itu..._

_._

_._

_Time after time_

_Modu da nae tasiya_

_And don't ask me why_

_Nan bol su eobseuni_

_Neon jigeum my luck_

_Bakkwil geora haetjiman_

_Nan geureochiga anha_

_Geu geon ne chakgagiya_

_I can't take this no more_

_Michyeobeorigesseo_

_I know you're not the one_

_I mareun hago galge_

_._

_._

"Apa yang kau dengarkan beruang kecil?" tanya Yunho.

_Namja_ remaja yang memiliki fisik serupa Yunho itu menoleh dan menatap ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran sorenya, "Suara _Umma_..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Dua pasang mata setajam musang itu kemudian menatap sosok cantik yang sedang menyiram koleksi bunga lilinya...

Kim Jaejoong.

Setelah mengejar-ngejar Jaejoong seperti orang gila bahkan sempat mengabaikan perusahaannya sendiri, akhirnya Yunho medapatkan kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya pada _namja_ cantik itu. Beruntung Yunho memiliki sahabat seperti Yoochun...

Jaejoong menerima pinangannya walaupun beberapa kali bahkan sering Yunho menerima lemparan barang ketika _namja_ cantik itu sedang kesal dan marah padanya. Yunho tidak mengeluh. Kekerasan hatinya membuatnya bisa menahan itu semua. Yunho merasa dirinya pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Jaejoongnya, setidaknya harga yang dibayarnya benar-benar tidak bisa ditukar dengan apapun juga di dunia ini.

Kebahagiaan...

.

.

Dalam setiap kebisuan pun, akan tetap ada irama kehidupan yang berdetak dalam sunyi... semangat untuk terus hidup dan berjuanglah yang akan membimbingmu menemukan melodi idah itu...

.

.

**END**

.

.

**My friend... Yuuki tahu kamu pasti bisa melalui semua ini 3 Saranghae...**

**Fighting!**

Sumber: health . liputan6 read /652910 /kanker – tenggorokan – tumor - ganas-dalam- tenggorokan (Kalau linknya terlihat dan bisa dibuka)

.

.

Friday, January 03, 2014

10:12:32 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
